Jacob Reign
Jacob Reign is a friend of LordMagma, and Firestormblaze's. He doesn't brawl much, but when he does, he chooses to use the Aquos attribute. His Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Sprayzer, and his Mechtogan is Aquos Accelerak. Personality Jacob is a mild mannered High Schooler, he is advanced in his schooling and has Bakugan Brawling as hobby. He cannot be angered easily, but doesn't take a second less to call someone a "Neanderthal", or a "fool". Jacob is usually a silent, humble, serious individual willing to greet people with a smile, and some kind advice. He doesn't mind joking around with friends, unless it is a serious matter. Though if Jacob is offended, or angry, he may curse. Being best friends and having many similar interests, Jacob isn't too different from LordMagma, and Firestormblaze. Besides being very competitive against the two, Jacob has shown to be more of a mature and responsible teenager. He tends to be a voice of reason, to anyone who will listen, telling them what's right and what's wrong. He also displays a bit of loyalty and bravery whenever trouble comes around. He's also very sarcastic and skeptic since it's usually all he does when remarking LordMagma or other people. History Jacob Reign, grew up in San Francisco, CA, Arguably the tech capital of the world. He was a normal boy, he had friends, family, and he was happy. Then he moved to LA, CA. There he found out about Bakugan. One of the Fastest growing " games " of it's time. Notable Quotes *I am a Proud replacement. *AOH sounds intimidating, I DON'T like bullies. *Brain, beats brawn always. Powers and Abilities Powers Equipment Relationships LordMagma Jacob and LordMagma (or Ji as he calls him) have different personalities, but share some of the same interests; as they is very responsible and think things through logically before acting, though sometimes Jacob becomes as reckless as Ji. He gives Ji the best advice he can and goes to help Ji with his own problems as well. SaberX Firestormblaze Jacob is one of Blaze's best friends. He is shown as being the friendliest﻿ to him, as well as one of the most criticising members of his friends; pointing out some of his flaws as he does Ji. Airzel-of-Haos DinoQueen13 Serenity Serenity is Jacob's crush. She's a girl that goes to his school, and the two have some of the same classes. She is shown to be his girlfriend in season 3, though they break up for some reason in season 4. Appearance Jacob is a fair skinned boy, with blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a grey shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue gemmed boots. He wears a Bakumeter on his light arm, around his wrist. Bakugan *Aquos Sprayzer *Aquos Breezak *Aquos Blitz Dragonoid Gate Cards Trivia Gallery ReignofAquos.png Jacob New view.png ROA.png Anime 2011-07-11 1244.png|Jacob and Serenity Bakugan 407px-Aquos_Sprayzer.png|Jacob's Aquos (Reptak) 400px-Aquos_BlitzDragonoid.png 375px-Aquos_Breezak.png Special Abilities Defensecrush.jpg Wingrush.jpg Mechtogan 309px-Aquos_Accelerak.png 349px-Aquos_SilentStrike.png Category:Players Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Aquos Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Brawlers